


Run!

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting?, M/M, Smut, idk what to tag, surprise for Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: basically just Castiel smut.
Kudos: 1





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote back in 2018

Run.

Run.

Run.

Faster.

Run.

They are close.

Run faster.

And faster.

Faster!

Run.

Fire was burning my lungs and every muscle in my body.

But I needed to keep running.

I fell..

My face kissed the dirt filled ground.

I heared him standing right behind me.

Shit.

Not again.

He put his big foot right between my shoulder blades.

"You are too slow." His husky voice rang into my ears.

"Urrg. I got it.." I tried to stand up but his foot would not let me.

"Then why do you keep being so slow? Making it easy for me?" He took his foot off of me and hauled me to my feet.

"I tripped over that fallen tree. If I wouldn't of trip you would never have caught me." I looked him straight into his eyes.

Damn, he has beautiful eyes.

"I think.." he began, his hand traveling under my shirt. "That you just want me to catch you." His breath was right below my ear.

I shivered.

"Maybe, you just want to think like that." I keep looking into his eyes.

"Don't get too rude with me, Castiel." He spelled out every syllable of my name slower then every other.

All I could do was cup his face in my hands and kiss him roughly and deep.

A shocked moan escaped from his beautiful lips.

The next second his arms were around me and his lips were moving together with mine.

Evert second the kiss was getting deeper and deeper.

I heard the ripping of my shirt as he roughly got it off of me without breaking the heated kiss.

The next moment I was lying on the ground and he was on top of me, his rough hands traveling over my body.

I let out a little moan and gripped his hair in my hands, pulling.

Within seconds I was naked and he was right between my spread legs. Without breaking the kiss he thrusted inside of me, my scream was muffled into his mouth.

His teeth were pulling on my bottom lip while his thrusts were getting more deeper and faster.

Soon after I was screaming as I came, hard.

He smiled and pulled out of me, standing up and pulling his jeans up.

"See you at tomorrows practice." He gave me one more breathtaking smile and the next moment he was gone.

I laid there trying to catch my breath.

A little smile creeped it's way onto my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
